oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
A Tail of Two Cats
Details Walkthrough Cat hunt Items required: a cat '''or kitten, 5 death runes, a catspeak amulet'' Recommended: '''a Varrock teleport You do not need to have your kitten or cat following the entire time—simply keep it in your inventory throughout the quest, and it will jump out to participate in necessary dialogue, and then you can pick it back up again to avoid it becoming overgrown. Equip your , and start the quest by talking to , who can be found in east in the house south of . After starting, talk to in the nearby house north-east of . She will enchant your catspeak amulet if you give her five . You can now open it to find 's location. It works somewhat like a compass - when facing north, click the left or right whiskers to control the interface and point it in the right direction. When you see the central cat's eyes light up, go in that direction to find Bob. He can be anywhere in RuneScape. '''However it is recommended to pick a common spot where Bob is found, and then world hop. He is commonly found at the Varrock anvils (south of the Varrock west bank, not the armour shop anvils). List of locations: *Clocktower South of East Ardougne *North of Goblin Village near the mind altar *RPDT Delivery (RuneScape Parcel Delivery in Ardougne by Docks) *Western s in *Church east of * docks (near quest marker) * docks * *The house just north of in . * (north of the manor but may be within the fenced area) * 's house *Farm south of * 's house in * 's house in * farm north of (east of river) *Between the Chicken farm and Cow farm north of Lumbridge *Near the entrance to the HAM hideout * * *Outside the White Knights' Castle Moat (north-east) * (south-east) * (north-west) * (north-east) *North wall of the *Outside Burthorpe Castle, between the castle and its outer wall *Near bank, in the building for * 's peninsula *Inside the Jail east of *Inside the *Northern Bank in East Ardougne * Strong lineage After finding , talk to him. He will tell you that he's in love with , but she has no idea what his origins are so she's not interested in him. Talk to (located south of the Cooking Guild, West of Varrock) about Bob's family. While there, your cat will tell you to research a warrior called . In the library, talk to . He will tell you that Robert the Strong was much taller and stronger than any other man of his time. His longbow was six feet tall, and he fought immortal monsters known as the . He fought alongside a black panther. Return to Bob (who might have changed location, use the enchanted Catspeak amulet to locate him). You and your will try to convince Bob he is Robert the Strong. Your cat will remind you of how the knows how you were hypnotised, so perhaps it can hypnotise Bob. Hidden memories Recommended: '''a games necklace (if skipping cutscene) Talk to the in . A good way of getting there is to take a magic carpet to Pollnivneach from Shantay Pass and then to Sophanem using Pollnivneach's southern carpet - the Sphinx is south-east of the northern . Ask her for help, and after a bit, you'll have the option to view a five-minute cutscene or get a brief summary of what happens. ''If you choose the brief summary, you won't be offered the option of being teleported to Burthorpe. During the cutscene, the Sphinx will teleport to Sophanem and hypnotise him. Bob, thinking back on his earliest memories, recalls himself as . He sees himself looking over at a tower beside , followed by a battle between them and a ; the dragonkin manages to slay the panther and weaken Robert, but is killed by an immensely powerful attack by him. Bob The Cat Hypnotized.gif|Bob the Cat hypnotized by the Sphinx Dragonkins castle.png|The Dragonkin on top of its castle. Robert the Strong fights.png|Odysseus fighting the Dragonkin, before being killed. Robert vs the Dragonkin.png|Robert continues to fight the Dragonkin after Odysseus dies. Dragonkin dies.png |Robert finally kills the Dragonkin After the cutscene, the Sphinx teleports to Bob, who will be impressed and fall in love with him. Bob will tell you to keep his owner busy by doing his chores, and you will be given the option to teleport back to Burthorpe, or stay in Sophanem. Bob's list ''Items required: '''A vial of water, white robe top and bottom (e.g. desert clothing), logs, a tinderbox, a bucket of milk, a chocolate cake, shears, a rake, a seed dibber, 4 potato seeds'' ''Recommended items: Varrock teleports, a games necklace'' Go back to 's house in and do these : *Tidy house: Make Unferth's bed. This takes one click and is the easiest chore. *Warm human: Use some on the fireplace and light it. *Feed human: Use a and a on the table. '''Right click your cake! Do not eat it. A slice of cake does not work. *Tidy human: Use a pair of on Unferth to shave his hair. Note: The animation takes a couple of seconds, do not click away until he is bald. *Tend garden: Weed Unferth's patch in the yard just north of the house and plant four s. You now need to wait about 25 – 35 minutes for them to grow. If this is the only remaining chore, you will be alerted by your character or your cat/kitten saying all the chores are finished. After you've done all of this, talk to Unferth again. He'll tell you that he's very ill and must see a doctor or a nurse. Talk to the in (located in the south-west of the city). He will tell you that Unferth is a hypochondriac - he thinks that he's sick all the time even though he really has been tested for illnesses and it's all in his head. You need to use a placebo on him - pick a doctor's hat or nurse's hat from the Apothecary, and wear some white robes and a white shirt (princess robes and graceful outfit don't work). Go back to Unferth's house, and give him a . His illness will clear up. Note: You can't be wielding a weapon/shield; otherwise, Unferth won't believe you. Love-cats Using your , find again and talk to him. He may have moved to another of the other locations mentioned above, or even in the same location as before. You'll see a cutscene showing all the adventures Bob takes on, including a ride in , a conversation between Bob and the (a player spoof known as also tries to attack the dragon, but the dragon kills him instantly), and a journey on the ship. ''Warning: If at any time during the cutscene, you try to interact with the surroundings (i.e. trying to pick up the bones of the dead ranger), you will be sent back to Burthorpe and you'll have to find Bob again and start the cutscene over.'' After the cutscene, talk to to get a from Bob. Bob and Neite in Sophanem.png|Bob and Neite in Sophanem Bob talking to KBD.png|Bob talking to the King Black Dragon R4ng3rNo0b889 dying.png|R4ng3rno0b889 is killed by the King Black Dragon. Titanic reference.png|Bob and Neite sailing. Rewards Required for completing * Trivia *Upon telling a story about this quest, you will say "...And Bob and Neite were very happy together... at least for a while," and Juna will respond with "The loss of a friend is never easy. However, you should always remember to be thankful of the time you had together." This is a reference to Bob's death at the end of the quest, and can only be unlocked after it is completed. This dialogue is unique in that Dragon Slayer II is the only quest that Juna has two lines of dialogue for, and this is her only quote that pertains to two quests that are independent of each other. *The name of the quest "A Tail of Two Cats" is a reference to the Charles Dickens novel, " ". *When you first speak to Bob he says "Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind. And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." It is spoken by Helena to Lysander in Shakespeare's " ." *One of the scenes in the second cutscene shows a spoof scene of the film Titanic, Bob is standing on the bow of the ship and says: "I'm king of Runescape". *You can find a recipe for the if you search the bookcase while doing the chores in house. *During the cutscene with the Sphinx, Bob says "Hey, I'm just this cat, you know." This is likely a reference to the character Gag Halfrunt in Douglas Adams' . Additionally, during the initial dialogue with Unferth, the player comments how strange it is that Bob usually returns every Thursday before lunchtime; Adams' lead character, Arthur Dent, "never could quite get the hang of Thursdays," and the series begins on a Thursday before lunchtime. *Upon examining the potato plants in Unferth's house, it says "You say Potato,I say Poh-tar-to". This is a reference to a 1937 film "Shall We Dance" Category:Intermediate quests